mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cub Swanson vs. Dennis Siver
The first round began. They circled. They traded leg kicks there for a moment. 4:30. 4:15. 4:00 as they exchanged but nobody landed clean. Siver blocked a nice body kick. Swanson blocked a high kick. 3:35. Siver blocked a spinning wheel kick and Swanson slipped, Siver landed on top in half-guard. 3:15. Swanson looking for a sweep but Siver defended. 3:00. Siver working short right hammerfists. 2:35. Some more short rights. He has head and arm control passing to side control. He kneed the body. 2:15. Siver is also much bigger, he landed a right elbow. 2:00 left. Short left hands there. Swanson regained half-guard, thought sweep, Siver went back to side control. 1:35. Siver landed a right elbow there and another. Two left elbows to the body, two right elbows. Another. Siver's trying to isolate that arm, landed a right elbow, 1:15. Siver mounted. Nearly. Cub regained half-guard. Siver landed three rights, left elbow. 1:00. Siver landed a right hand. Cub hip-escaped, regained.... Nope still half-guard. 35 left. Cub worked a guillotine, the crowd roared. Cub let it go to stand and the crowd roared. 15. Cub blocked a high kick. Siver landed a leg kick and an inside kick, Swanson landed a hard leg kick and a body kick, blocking a high kick. The first round ended, 10-9 Siver. "Keep looking for that right hand," they told Swanson. The second round began. Siver landed an inside kick. Swanson blocked a high kick. Siver landed a nice counter left hook. 4:35. Siver landed a body kick. Swanson landed a leg kick and ate a spinning back kick to the body and landed an inside kick, landed a body kick and a right. 4:15. Siver missed a quick spinning back kick, maybe landed it to the body, was quick, Siver checked a leg kick, 4:00 as he landed an inside kick, Siver landed a right and a blocked high kick. Siver landed a right to the body. 3:35. Siver worked a single. Cub stuffed it landing a leg kick. Cub tried a cartwheel kick missing, crowd oohed. 3:15. Siver landing an inside kick. 3:00. Cub landed a nice right. Siver's slowing down a bit. 2:35. Siver landed an inside kick and another there. Cub landed a blocked spinning wheel kick and an inside kick, 2:15. Cub landed a right and blocked a high kick. 2:00. Cub landed a leg kick, checked. Cub landed an inside kick. Siver landed an inside kick. 1:35 left. Cub landed a nice body kick. He landed a right. 1:15. Siver landed an inside kick. Cub hurt Siver with a right uppercut, defended a single getting a beautiful hip throw, scramble, he's in mount, wow. WOW! WOW! Fucking beautiful. He landed a right and another. 35. Cub kept Siver down. He landed a right. 15, Cub went for an omoplata, Siver reversed and got the back. The second round ended, 10-9 Swanson. The third round began. Swanson landed a high kick, and a right uppercut. 4:35 left. "Tight formation son!" Greg Jackson yelled. Siver's certainly slowing down. Siver landed a leg kick. 4:15. Cub landed a good right hand and a body kick. 4:00. Cub landed a hard body kick after faking an uppercut, wow. Siver landed an inside kick. Swanson landed a jab. 3:35. Siver tried a spinning back kick as he ate a leg kick, ate a right to the body. Siver landed a jab. 3:15. Cub landed a counter right. 3:00 as Cub landed a big right and another, another, another dropped Siver, three on the ground, two on the ground, left, right, right, left, right, right, right, right, 2:35 as Cub held his hands out and the ref stopped it, wow. "Beautiful destruction it was." "Could you announce me as The Killer Cub?" Swanson asked Buffer joking. Swanson was very emotional. "If the fans love me, I'll get the real title shot," Cub said.